The Weasley Tragedy
by Sexi Silver
Summary: After Ron returns home after his sixth year, he recieves letter after letter, all bearing bad news. When he can't take it anymore, he writes his final letter. Dark Fic. Descriptive images. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to the fabulous J.K.Rowling! I also don't own the song _Molly Smiles_ by Jesse Spencer.

**A/N:** In this fic, Sirius Black is alive and well! You have been warned: This is a dark fic.

* * *

**The Weasley Tragedy**

_After their sixth year, Harry, Hermione and Ron each went their separate ways, promising to write each other. Harry grimly went with the Dursleys, Hermione went with her parents, and Ron went back to the Burrow. Little did Harry and Hermione know that this was the last time they would see Ron like this._

When Ron arrived home, it was only Ginny and him. His mother had a quick errand to do, and promised to be home soon. Not five minutes after they arrived, an owl swooped in. It landed in front of Ron, and he untied the letter. It was addressed to him and Ginny. Ron called Ginny to the kitchen. He showed her the letter. Ginny told him to open it, so he did. As he read the letter, tears started spilling down his cheeks. The letter fell from his hands and he fell back in the chair stunned. Ginny took the letter and read it. She started sobbing hard and fell to the floor. Ron picked up the letter, not noticing anything else. Not believing the letter to be true, he read it over again. It contained:

Dear Ronald and Ginny Weasley,

I am deeply sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Their has been a terrible tragedy that occurred this afternoon in Diagon Alley. Lord Voldemort made his first appearance since the Ministry. He had many Death Eaters with him. He went straight to the Weasley's Whizzing Wheezes to get revenge on your family. He personally attacked your brothers, Fred and George Weasley. The few witnesses that got away unharmed said they put up a brave fight and never backed out. Sadly though, Voldemort got the upper hand, and they were tragically killed. George first, while taking the killing curse for Fred. Fred kept on fighting him, but Voldemort again got the upper hand and took his life, mercilessly. They will never be forgotten and they will always be with us in this war. I am so sorry to be the one who told you this.

With my deepest regrets,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Ron broke down and cried for hours. After this he had noticed his mother had not returned home yet. He picked up Ginny off the floor and held her tight while she cried into his shoulder.

Shortly after, another owl came in. This one was from the Ministry. Thinking it was from their father, he opened the parchment quickly. What was written on it shocked him greatly.

Ronald and Ginny Weasley,

A tragedy has occurred here at the Ministry. Voldemort, somehow, arrived here and went directly to Arthur Weasley's office. Molly Weasley was visiting him at the time. They took on Voldemort together. The aurors did not get there in time I am sorry to say. All they found was Molly lying on top of Arthur, both dead. I am deeply sorry to say that Voldemort was not finished there. He moved on to the office where your brother, Percy Weasley, works. Percy had no time to react and was killed instantly. I am deeply sorry this has happened to your family and you have my deepest concern. We only have one question to ask of you. Do you know why Voldemort is only attacking your family? Please owl back if you have an answer.

Sincerely,

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister for Magic

-We are sorry for the news of your other brothers, Fred and George Weasley. If anyone from the Ministry could be of some service, do not hesitate to ask.

Ron fainted right after reading it. Ginny just kept on crying, not having the heart to read it at the time.

When Ron woke up the next day, he was still sitting in his chair with his head on the table. He looked around for Ginny. She was no where to be found. He dragged himself upright and staggered around looking for her. He found her passed out on the floor in the living room. He picked her up and placed her on the couch. He picked up on of the blankets their mother knit, and felt the tears coming again. He put the blanket on Ginny and went up to his room. Once he got there, he collapsed on his bed and started sobbing hard into his pillow. Soon his pillow was soaked with his millions of tears. He fell into a fitful sleep.

Hours later, he was wakened by a scream from downstairs. He rushed down to see where the scream issued from and found Ginny, chalk white with what looked like the letter from the Ministry in her hands.

"Oh Ron, what are we to do? We are all alone!" Ginny says stunned.

"Don't forget about Bill and Charlie. We still have them." he said back softly.

"You better read this then Ron." She hands him the letter she had in her hands.

He looks down and see that it is a new one. Dreading what was written in it, he took his time to focus on the words. It read:

Ginny and Ronald Weasley,

Late last night we heard news from Mongolia, where your brothers, Bill and Charlie Weasley, were vacationing. Voldemort was seen at their hotel, yesterday, at the stroke of midnight. He went straight to the room where your brothers were just getting home from sight seeing. They fought him savagely, and triumphantly, and always had each others backs. Only they were fighting Voldemort and 5 of his most loyal Death Eaters. They were out numbered, but ended up killing all his Death Eaters. Voldemort then killed them off. Were we told the Charlie took the curse aimed at Bill. Bill continued to fight him bravely, while tears were falling down his cheeks from the death of his brother. They never heard the news of the rest of their family. The owl arrived after Voldemort had vanished. Finally when the Mongolia Aurors got there, they saw Bill fall to the floor, just after being hit with the killing curse, but no sight of Voldemort. I am terribly sorry to be the one who had to tell you. You are always welcome at my place. The door is always open.

Yours truly,

Sirius

After reading the new letter, Ron passed out again, falling hard on the floor.

Hours later, after he regained consciousness, he started crying hard. He ran into his room and slammed the door, noticing the empty, hollow sound it sent through the house. Hedwig flew in when he flung himself on his bed. Ron saw the letter attached to his leg, and untied it. Hedwig flew up to see Pig while Ron open the letter from Harry and Hermione.

Ron,

I am so sorry about the news on your family. Dumbledore told us everything. We hope you come here soon for we fear the he may strike you and Ginny soon. Write back soon.

Harry

Come to Sirius' please Ron, you will be safe here with us.

Hermione

Ron found his quill and wrote a quick reply. What he wrote was as following:

_It's coming and no one can stop it._

_The end is always in sight._

_And now that you've seen how it happens,_

_There's no stopping or changing it._

I'm sorry Harry and Hermione, but I know my place. And it's with my family.

With never ending love,

Ron

He tied the letter back onto Hedwig's leg and let him go. After he did that, he pulled out a piece of parchment from his desk and began writing. What he wrote was this:

_**My Suicide**_

_My body has become_

_to be very numb._

_I wish I had the gun_

_Just so it would be done._

_I cry all my tears_

_And finish writing this letter._

_I can see all my fears_

_But now I feel better._

_They are all gone now_

_And don't look like they're coming back._

_I ended my life_

_that last fateful night._

_You won't see me anymore,_

_I cheated myself and left._

_I found the time to close the door_

_And found myself lying deaf._

_I took my own life that night,_

_And moved into a new light._

Ron

After he finished writing it, he put it in plain view on his bed. He then stood up and went over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. He finally found what he was looking for. He flipped his knife open and placed it softly on his desk. He rolled his sleeves up in anticipation. He sat on his bed and reread his final letter. He picked up his quill again and added a little more on the bottom.

_I'm sorry it had to come to this but there was nothing else to do. I love you all, but especially you Ginny. Please stay with your beloved friends and make us all proud one day._

_Good Bye._

Writing the last two words with such finality, he knew it was time. He went to his desk and picked up his knife. He then moved to the foot of his bed and sat down on the floor. He then raised the knife to the skin on his wrist. He put pressure on the knife and pulled it swiftly towards him, making a large blood filled cut. He sat there watching the cut fill and then the blood spilling down his arm. He made more and more cuts on his wrist. Soon his left wrist was all blood and a puddle was forming on the floor from his multiple cuts. He took the knife in his left hand and started cutting up his right wrist. When his vision started to fade, he made one last cut on his wrist, then fell over unconscious.

Meanwhile, at number twelve Grimauld Place...

Hedwig flew in the window and over to Harry and landed in front of him. Harry untied the letter from Hedwig and read what Ron wrote. He cried out in shock. Hermione pulled the letter from his hands and read it herself. She immediately ran downstairs to Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, the only other people there, other then themselves.

"We must go stop him!" Hermione cried at the two of them, waving the letter in her hand.

They took it and read it at the same time to save time.

"Go get Harry," Remus told her, taking control of the situation. "We leave immediately."

Hermione ran and dragged Harry to the door. The four of them then ran out into the night.

"Each of you grab hold of one of us on the arm, firmly." Sirius instructed them.

Hermione grabbed Remus, while Harry grabbed Sirius. They felt the most unusual sensation apparating double. When they arrived at the Burrow, the front door hung open. Harry and Hermione ran as fast as they could into the house with Remus and Sirius on their heels. They found Ginny sitting in a chair, staring at the door they just ran in, in a trance like state. She was rocking back and forth muttering something under her breath over and over again. Hermione decided to stay with her and told the others to find Ron. Harry thinking he'll be in his room, told the others so. They raced up four flights of stairs to get to his room. The door was closed and all was silent behind it. All you could hear was their heavy breathing. They burst in the door, and was shocked at what they saw.

They found Ron laying on his side, blood dripping from his wrists and a puddle of blood around them. In the middle of the puddle was a knife with 'Ron' engraved in gold on the handle. Harry went directly to Ron's side and cradled his head. Remus cleaned up the puddle of blood and stopped the flow of blood from the multiple cuts Ron had made. He told Harry to let go of Ron. He was going to apparate him directly to St. Mungo's. Harry reluctantly let Ron go and watched the two of them disappear. Sirius looked at Harry with a sad expression on his face. Then his eyes caught sight of something on Ron's bed. He went over and picked it up. It was Ron's good bye letter. He showed it to Harry after reading it himself. Harry had tears forming in his eyes from reading what Ron wrote.

They finally went downstairs to check up on Ginny and Hermione. Harry showed Hermione the letter Ron wrote, and Hermione let out a little whimper. Harry pulled her into a hug and planted a small kiss on her cheek. She pulled away from Harry after a minute and went to Ginny. She picked her up and they moved into the living room. Harry looked back at Sirius and saw he was busy writing a letter. When he heard Hermione's voice float in the room, he went to the living room to see her. She was cuddling Ginny in her arms like a mother would. She was singing softly in such a sweet voice that Ginny stopped muttering to listen.

_Daddy's little girl paints the world with her magic wand  
Daddy's little child breathes new life to the morning time for me  
Though we're apart, her thoughts follow me  
_

_When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles, and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles _

Daddy's little girl ties a ribbon around my heart  
Daddy's little child waves goodbye to the ocean tide that sweeps me  
Though we're apart, she's a part of me

_Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles _

When I come home, Molly smiles with the dawn  
Molly smiles and she radiates the glow around her halo  
When she plays, Molly smiles  
On a summer day, Molly smiles  
A new day, Molly smiles

When the days have gone grey,  
Nothing's wrong when Molly smiles

Ginny fell asleep in Hermione's arms, after she finished singing her song. Sirius walked over to Harry from the doorway, after listening to Hermione sing. He whispered in Harry's ear that they would stay there the night and that Professor McGonagall would come in the morning, after visiting with Ron during the night. Also said that some of the Order would be arriving soon to make sure nothing happens during the night. Harry went on the other side of Hermione and she laid her head on Harry's shoulder and fell asleep. Harry soon fell into a fitful sleep, thinking about Ron.

* * *

A/N: And that's all she wrote! Hope you enjoyed this fic! I know it was dark, but it shows how close their friendship truly is. R&R! 

See yea soon

Sexi Silver


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters.

**A/N:** In answer to a reviewer's question, I decided to write a little more on this, to tell you what happens to Ron.

* * *

**Seeing Ron**

When Harry woke up at the Burrow, he could hear a hushed conversation going on in the kitchen and moved Hermione gently off his shoulder so he could get up to go see what was going on. When Hermione's head was off his shoulder he heard her mumble a few words, and only caught the last few.

"...don't die, please Ron, we love you..."

Harry looked down sadly at Hermione's sleeping form. He got up slowly and walked quietly to the kitchen. When he looked in he could see Sirius, Tonks, Remus, and Minerva. When he walked into sight, they all fell silent and looked at him with sad eyes.

"How is Ron, Professor?" Harry asks Minerva McGonagall.

"He's alive, but in a bad state. They didn't know if he would last the night. They let me see him once, and I couldn't tell anything. We still haven't heard any news this morning." She says in a quiet tone.

"Will we be able to go see him today?" He asks with urgency.

Minerva hesitates before answering. "Well... yes. But you sure you want to see him?" She asks kindly.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life Professor. He's my friend. He's like a brother to me." Harry says heatedly.

After a pause, she says, "Very well. I'll bring you and Miss Granger to see him this afternoon."

Harry nods his head and goes back to Hermione who's just waking up.

"Harry," Hermione mutters with tears in her eyes. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Harry says quietly and gently lifts Ginny from Hermione's arms and lays her down on the couch. He grabs Hermione's hand and puts his other arm around her waist. He pulls her outside and they go sit in the backyard.

"I'm scared Harry," Hermione starts.

"It's ok Hermione. So am I," Harry tells her to reassure her.

She nods and starts talking again. "Last night, when we arrived here, I was so frightened what we would find. I thought we wouldn't find anything. Then when I was sleeping I had a dream about Ron. In it, he didn't make the night. Then I saw the funeral and we were asked to saw a few things about Ron. Harry, what if this wasn't a dream at all? What if this actually happens?" Hermione asks, her voice trembling.

"It won't Hermione. We're going to see him this afternoon. I'm sure he'll be just fine," Harry says, trying to calm his friend's fears as well as his own. He had a similar dream last night as well. The rest of the morning, they sat on the grass together, thinking of Ron.

When it was time to go, Sirius went out to the two teens sitting on the grass.

"Time to go, you two," He tells them and walks back to the house. They slowly get up and head to the house.

"Harry grab my arm firmly, Hermione, you know where were going." Minerva tells them when they walk in. Harry walks over to Minerva and grabs hold of her arm. He apparates double with Hermione apparating beside them a minute later. They then walk into St. Mungo's and walk up to the Reception Witch.

"Which ward is Ronald Weasley in?" Minerva asks the witch.

"Ward 24, third floor," She tells them in a bored tone and goes back to filing her nails.

They quickly climb the stairs to the third floor and walk quickly down to ward 24. They walk in quietly and see two of 4 beds occupied. The first bed, they see a sleeping witch that looks to be about the same age as Ron with an oil slathered on her arms. They can just make out multiple scars, and Hermione clings to Harry's arm. They then look at the occupant of the next bed and see Ron. His face is very pale and looks lifeless. Hermione let's go of Harry's arm and walks silently up beside Ron's bed.

"Ron," She whispers so quietly that Harry barely heard it. She puts her hand on Ron's cheek and tears start falling down her face. Ron's eyes flutter open at Hermione's touch, and he looks around.

"I shouldn't be here," Ron mutters, not wanting anyone to hear him. Hermione caught what he said though.

"Of course you should be here Ron. Why shouldn't you be?" Hermione asks in a kind voice.

"Because my family is dead. I should be with them, not here," He says angrily. Harry walks up and looks Ron in the eye.

"What about Ginny, Ron? You would just leave her there, all alone?" Harry asks.

"Ginny wouldn't be alone. She has so many friends, she wouldn't miss us,"

"What do you mean she wouldn't miss you? She was crying her eyes out on my shoulder last night. I didn't have the heart to tell her what you did. She misses everyone terribly Ron. Don't be so selfish, and think of your little sister," Hermione says sternly.

Just then a medi-wizard comes in and hurries to Ron's side.

"You finally woke up. It's an improvement," He says with a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave now." Before Hermione and Harry turn away, a look of undersanding comes to Ron's features.

Harry catches Hermione's hand and pulls her to him. He then puts his arm around her waist and walks towards the door. Before they can walk out, the witch in the occupied bed looks over at Harry and Hermione.

"Bye Harry," She says in a small voice. Harry looks quickly over at the witch and sees it to be Lavender Brown. Before he can say anything, a buzzer goes off by her bed. Her eyes flutter closed and medi-witches and wizards rush in the room. One of them ushers them out and tell them to return another time. Hermione and Harry meet up with Minerva in the hall and they proceed back to the Burrow.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that's the end of this fic. Hope you liked it! I hope you also go read my other stories as well and tell me how I did on them. I'm also planning on writing a fic on how Lavender got to be there. If you have any ideas, they would be appreciated.

And that's all she wrote,

Sexi Silver


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to the fabulous J.K.Rowling. I do not own the song Breathe No More by Evanescence or the song Hero by Enrique Iglesias or Be The Girl by Aslyn.

**A/N:**When I first started this I thought it would be a OneShot, but then I added another chapter to finish it and to tell you if Ron survived or not. It seems that I didn't say if he did survive or not well enough, or that he took Hermione's words to heart, so here is the final installment to The Weasley Tragedy.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

_A million words wont bring you back I know because I've tried. Neither would a million tears I know because I've cried._

Hermione was sitting in her room alone for the third consecutive night. She hasn't left her house, hasn't answered to any letters. She's been worried sick over Ron ever since seeing him in St. Mungo's. So pale and lifeless. Then getting in the argument just as he wakes up. She thinks back over that day constantly, thinking if it could have went any different.

She gets up and walks over to her closet and pulls out her Hogwarts trunk. She opens it and finds the picture they took on the Hogwarts Express of the three of them. All smiles and waving. That moment will be captured like that forever. Tears start to fall down her face when her gaze looks at only Ron. He smiles brightly and waves at her. Hermione then heaves a sob and starts crying uncontrollably. She gets up on shaky feet and falls on her bed and cries until no more tears fall.

After laying on her bed, she gets up and goes to her window. She opens it and slips out of the house. She falls softly in the backyard and walks into the forest behind her house. She breaks into a run when the house falls from view and sprints as fast as she can. When she reaches the lake, she runs to the edge and collapses. She peers over the edge into the water and sees her reflection. Her eyes are bloodshot from the sleepless nights. They're also puffy from crying so much. Her face is drawn and pale, from not leaving the house. Her makeup is all smeared, and her mascara is dripping. She starts crying again from her looks, being frightened of herself.

She then thinks back to last week. What took place and how many tears she shed with Parvati. Last week was Lavender's funeral and the whole Gryffindor year was there. Everyone went up to say a little something they remembered about her.

--Flashback--

"Lavender was a great girl. She tried her best with everything. School, friends, and even boys." Hermione started. "She always came to me when she needed help with homework. We never were close friends, but we were friends and we will remain that forever. I will never forget Lavender Brown, proud Gryffindor at Hogwarts." Others then went up to share their thoughts.

At the end of the funeral, when people starting to get up to leave, Hermione stood up and walked quickly up to the podium for the second time that day.

"Will everyone please sit back down. I would like to say one more thing," Hermione started. When everyone sat back down and looked at her, she started up again. "I remember one song that Lavender loved to listen to, so I would like to share that song with you right now." She then walked over to a CD player and pressed play. The sound of a piano playing started and Hermione grabbed the microphone and walked to the middle of the church, and began singing with the piano music.

_I've been looking in the mirror for so long.  
__That I've come to believe_ _my souls on the other side.  
__All the little pieces falling,shatter.  
__Shards of me,  
__Too sharp to put back together.  
__Too small to matter,  
__But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces.  
__If I try to touch her,  
__And I bleed,  
__I bleed,  
__And I breathe,  
__I breathe no more._

_Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirits well.  
Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child.  
Lie to me,  
Convince me that I've been sick forever.  
And all of this,  
Will make sense when I get better.  
I know the difference,  
Between myself and my reflection.  
I just can't help but to wonder,  
Which of us do you love.  
So I bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe now...  
Bleed,  
I bleed,  
And I breathe,  
I breathe,  
I breathe-  
I breathe no more._

By the end of the song, Hermione had many tears in her eyes. She went and shut off the CD player and returned the microphone. She then returned and sat between Parvati and Harry. She leaned on Harry's shoulder and cried her heart out.

--End Flashback--

Hermione looked into the water, but didn't see her reflection, but that of Ron. He was smiling at her and colour returned to his face. Hermione couldn't take looking at Ron right now, so she splashed at the water and it rippled and the image faded back to her own after it stilled once more. Hermione sat back and looked out over the lake. A song popped up in her head and she started singing it softly.

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight? _

Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
Would you lie would you run away  
Am I in to deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here tonight

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

I just want to hold you  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

_I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away _

_You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero _

After Hermione finished her song, her eyes were once again filled with tears. She pulled off her sweater and jumped into the lake. She swam around for a while before getting out. She didn't put her sweater back on and let the wind chill her to the bone. She was sitting facing the lake with her back on a tree when she head two tiny popping noises and a twig crack. She tried to reach quickly for her wand, but found out she was too numb and could barely move. She just sat there waiting for whoever it was to come out of the trees and find her.

When the two figures emerged from the trees, it was none other than Harry and Ron. They walked quickly to the lake and didn't spot Hermione. Ron then looked down and saw Hermione's sweater, and pointed this out to Harry. Harry then looked over where Hermione was and spotted her.

"Hermione!" Harry says shocked. He rushes over and notices Hermione's lips blue. He touches her lips and there cold. "You're as cold as ice Hermione!"

Ron brings her sweater over and is about to put it on Hermione when he sees her clothes wet. He pulls out his wand and mutters a few drying charms then a heating charm to warm Hermione up. He then picks up her sweater again and tells her to put it on. Harry then grabs Hermione and apparates her to the Burrow. Ron is already there and started a fire in the fireplace. Harry sits Hermione in front of the fire and grabs blankets and wraps them around her.

Sirius comes around the corner from the kitchen and spots the three teens."Hermione, nice of you to join us at last," Sirius says with a small smile. "You had us worried when you didn't answer any of our letters we sent you. Why didn't you answer?"

"I don't know," Hermione starts in a quiet voice. "When I didn't hear news about Ron, I thought the worst. I was giving up as well. I didn't leave my house, didn't leave my room, didn't read any letter. I stopped eating about 3 days ago as well. I just didn't feel like going on without Ron as my friend. You guys have been my family ever since my parents slipt up." And more tears come to Hermione's eyes.

Ron reaches over and pull Hermione into an embrace. "Ever since you two came to see me in St. Mungo's, I felt so bad about what I did. I never gave up after that visit. I wanted to live, for Ginny, for you, for Harry, for everyone. I will always be here for you Hermione. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon," Ron tells Hermione softly. Hermione pulls a smile and the tears turn to ones of joy.

Sirius quietly gets up and leaves the room to let the trio have some time alone. A few minutes later he comes back in with some food and gives it to Hermione. "Eat up Hermione," He says kindly. Then he leaves again.

Harry and Ron help Hermione eat all the food she was given. Hermione then looks up at Ron with a confused face.

"Ron, when did you get out of St. Mungo's?" Hermione asks.

"A few days ago. We were trying to reach you but you wouldn't answer our letters or our phone calls. So finally we decided to just go get you." Ron tells her.

"That was you who called?" She asks shocked, thinking it was her muggle friends.

"Yeah, Harry called like 10 times, but your mom or dad would say your busy and couldn't come to the phone."

"Oh, I told them I didn't want to talk to anyone, to tell them I was busy for a while." Hermione says while blushing.

"That's alright Hermione, just don't do it again. We were so worried about you," Harry says. "Hey, Hermione, when me and Ron were talking before we went to get you, I told him about how you can really sing. So, you want to sing something for him?" Harry asks with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeah, please Hermione?" Ron asks pleadingly.

Hermione blushes furiously before nodding her head. "Can I have a glass of water first, and have time to think of a good song?"

They both nod their head and Harry gets up to get a glass of water. When he comes back, Sirius, Tonks, Minerva, Remus, and Moody follow him.

"Did you really have to get them as well Harry?" Hermione asks. Harry laughs and nods his head. She shakes his head at Harry and thinks a minute longer before beginning to sing.

_You look at me  
Curious what I'm made of  
Sugar or steam  
And what kind of man I love  
What I believe  
What I know and what I crave  
All my pet peeves  
Where I've shed and when I stain  
Do you know _

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong

Do you know my vice  
And how to get under my skin  
Just what I like  
And where I want you to begin  
Do you know my middle name  
And where I'm sensitive the most  
That each night I pray  
And do you think I fit that mould  
Do you know

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your world  
And then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong

You and me belong  
You and me belong

Cause I'm not here to be around  
And be that girl that you forget about  
Cause all I want is just to be a song  
That you can feel longer than just right now  
So come on baby, let me be the girl  
That you can count on to rock your worldAnd then you'll see there's so much than curves  
And then you'll see that you and me belong  
You and me belong  
You and me belong

After Hermione finished singing, she opened her eyes, and everyone was smiling at her. Harry started clapping and everyone joined in.

"That was really good Hermione. You really do have a voice," Ron says with a huge smile on his face.

After everyone went to bed, Hermione was sitting looking at the fire when Ron comes back downstairs. "Going to bed or what?" He asks quietly.

"Oh, yeah, soon I guess," I say startled.

"You ok?" Ron asks concerned.

"Just thinking,"

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well, I was so worried about you Ron, I thought I lost one of my best friends." Hermione say with a tremble in her voice.

"Well, as you can see, I'm not gone. I don't plan on going anywhere soon, so don't let your fears get to you," Ron says softly while embracing Hermione. "Thank you Hermione, for showing me the way to live again."

After their conversation, Hermione falls asleep in Ron's arms and he carries her up to bed, and goes to bed himself, glad to be alive.

* * *

**A/N:** This is the end... or is it? Ponder that while you review for this fic! Yes, this is the last chapter to this fic, but it's not the end of me. If you enjoyed this tell me by clicking on the review button in the bottom left corner of the screen. Hope you liked this enough to check out my other stories I've written as well. Well, I have two more things to say for this fic. First, I may make a sequel as to why Ron's family was attacked only, if you have any ideas for it, please share with me on your review. I will consider them all! And secondly, happy reading! 

And that's all she wrote,

Sexi Silver


End file.
